Happy New Year, Anko Mitarashi!
by DarkPossession
Summary: A small fic to celebrate us passing into 2011. Anko goes to a party with Orochimaru, nearly gets drunk and antagonises Jiraiya! Happy New Year everyone!


"Happy New Year, Orochimaru-sensei," a young Anko squeaked, a big grin on her face as she looked up at her favourite ninja. He smiled back down at the energetic kunoichi and moved a hand to ruffle her hair, causing her grin to widen further across her face. Tsunade had called on a party to celebrate the passing into another year, and Anko and Orochimaru had just arrived.

Anko looked curiously around, never having been to a party before. She saw a strange man with long white hair chatting up women, a dark blush on his face where he'd gotten a bit too drunk, and he seemed to have been doing an alright job until one of the girls slapped him around the face and walked off with her friends. The man was left feeling sore, and Orochimaru and Anko walked over to him. They were at a pub in Tanzaku Town, and all around her Anko could see people drinking and gambling and enjoying themselves.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru said curtly, bringing Anko forward, "I'd like you to meet my apprentice, Anko." Anko smiled awkwardly at the drunken man, who seemed to be eying her interestedly. His eyes then lowered to the wrong place and the next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back on the other side of the room, a dark bruise spreading on the side of his face. Orochimaru pulled back his fist and groaned. Why did Jiraiya have to be such a pervert?

"Anko, Jiraiya is, although I don't like it, my teammate. He's a fool and is definitely a bad influence for you, so if you see him ever, don't approach him, alright?" he confirmed with her, making sure she knew to stay away from the man. He then added, "And make sure you're fully clothed. Speaking of which, I'd avoid going to the Hot Springs," he said with a frown. Anko looked over at Jiraiya, wanting to know if he was alright, but then snapped her attention back to Orochimaru and nodded.

"Understood," she confirmed, nodding. She then chuckled. Jiraiya was definitely a perve, but she thought she might be able to find some fun with that. Before she could think about anything else Orochimaru had steered her away again, this time taking her to a gambling table where a blond haired woman was close to pulling all of her hair out. From the limited things she knew about gambling, Anko knew this woman was losing.

"Tsunade, sorry to interrupt you from your losing streak," Orochimaru said, causing the woman to turn around angrily on him, a cold glint in her eye, "but there's someone I'd like you to meet." Now, where Jiraiya had been a pervert, Tsunade was far from it. She was the one to be perverted _on._ Anko's eyed widened as the woman turned towards them, her light brown eyes fixated on the woman's abnormally sized chest. Anko couldn't believe it! They were massive! She realised that Tsunade noticed she'd been staring and coughed, looking sideways to avoid looking stupid. Orochimaru laughed, although it didn't sound very real, and Tsunade eyed Anko.

"Who's this?" she asked, a sly smile spreading on her face. She seemed to have forgotten the gambling for a moment.

"This is my student, Anko," Orochimaru explained, and Tsunade laughed, standing up and putting her hand on Anko's shoulder. She flinched under the sheer power of the grip, already feeling her shoulder going a bit sore.

"He's not pushing you too hard, is he?" she asked Anko, and watched as the girl fidgeted under Tsunade's grip. Tsunade noticed and quickly pulled back. "Sorry," she apologised.

"Yeah, he's pushing me," Anko admitted, "but it's fine, really! He's teaching me to be a better shinobi and I'll graduate to a Chūnin in no time!" Anko said proudly, grinning now. She'd been a bit shy walking up to the blonde-haired kunoichi, but now she was becoming more relaxed and comfortable, especially when they would start speaking about her beloved sensei. Orochimaru put his own, soft hand on Anko's shoulder now, and she hummed happily.

"See, Tsunade? I'm just passing on my talents to the next generation. She's quite the fighter, very capable," he remarked, causing Anko to glow with pride. Tsunade saw how happy the girl was and couldn't help but smile softly. Orochimaru sure could be creepy at times, but this girl saw him as so much more than that. A god, maybe. Tsunade could see it in her eyes. She looked up to him with so much love and respect.

"Now, Anko, go and enjoy yourself," Orochimaru said, giving her a small shove off. Anko nodded and ran off to the bar where she ordered some dango. The man at the counter replied saying they didn't have any, but after a brief threatening match he relented to the fierce kunoichi and scurried off to find some. Meanwhile, Tsunade turned to Orochimaru.

"You better not hurt her," she warned. Orochimaru chuckled and gave him other teammate a cool, calculating smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, and then turned to go off and do something in the party. He wasn't like the other fools who got wasted and ended up throwing up in the toilets. He'd merely observe and have maybe one drink.

Anko was soon devouring a pile of dango, happily eating it down by herself as other adults and teens waltzed around the place. She watched with amusement as Jiraiya got rejected again, and laughed when Tsunade threw a gambling board across the room after losing again. The party was very fun just to watch. She watched a boy run to the toilets to vomit, and had to duck when someone tried to pop a party popper in her face. She reacted by shooting a kunai at him, a balloon attached by a string to it. The boy's sleeve was caught up against the wall, the balloon saying 'Happy New Year' on it dangling in front of his face. She smiled slyly at him and watched him yank his sleeve free and flee from the strange girl.

"Hey little lady, would you like a drink?" a man asked, sitting beside her. Anko looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on," he said, passing her a drink. It looked clear and harmless, but Anko wasn't fooled.

"It's just water," the man pressed, and then smiled. Anko took the cup and put a finger in the drink. She then pulled it out and sucked on her finger, only to gag. It was freaking beer, or some other alcohol disguised as water! Her expression turned sour as the man gave her a sheepish grin and then tried to run away. Anko grabbed the drink and then used a quick teleportation Jutsu so phase in front of the man. He skidded to a halt as Anko threw the drink all over his face. The man yelled out, covered in his own alcoholic drink, and Anko laughed.

"Haha, that's what you get!" she said, poking her tongue out as he cursed her and ran to the bathrooms to get cleaned up. Anko grinned to herself and then decided it was time to have some fun with Jiraiya. She'd seen Orochimaru looking at her disapprovingly after the alcohol incident, but she didn't care. She wanted to have some fun.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Anko said to herself. She was in the bathroom, hidden. Three versions of her appeared, and she grinned devilishly. "Transform!" she then cried, and one by one the three versions of her changed into what could only be described as sexy women. The real Anko stayed the same. She looked approvingly at her clones, knowing this would probably give Jiraiya a nosebleed, and then left the bathroom. A minute after her clones emerged, and Jiraiya saw them from half way across the room. Anko chuckled as she took a seat by a table, and watched on as her clones went to play.

The clones walked up to Jiraiya who all-to-willingly met them, and started to completely seduce him. They would run fingers through his hair, get up close to him and run a finger down the side of his face and down his chest. Jiraiya was in heaven.

"Anko," a stern voice said, making the female jump. Anko looked around fearfully and found Orochimaru.

"You're very cruel," he said, and Anko smiled sheepishly. Then Orochimaru laughed and sat down beside her.

"But it'll be funny," he smiled, and watched with Anko as the clones continued to make Jiraiya feel like the luckiest guy in the world. However Orochimaru knew it would be funny not just because of Jiraiya. When a clone was destroyed all the information and things they saw and experienced became the experiences of the original as well, so after this was over Anko would get quite a shock. After all, what she was doing was wrong, so it was only natural that she pays for it.

"Best research ever!" the Sannin shouted, and was flirting equally back with the three girls. Anko made hand seals as Jiraiya kissed one of the women, and suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the three girls who had been all over Jiraiya turned to dogs. Anko roared with laughter as Jiraiya opened his eyes and screeched as he found his lips being violated by a dog, and jumped to his feet in bewilderment and horror about having been fondled by canines. There long pink tongues licked Jiraiya happily, and the Sannin screeched again, throwing them off him before running out of the bar in embarrassment. Everyone in the bar had turned to look and was either laughing or disgusted. Anko was laughing her absolute head off. She calmed down momentarily to release the Jutsu, and her clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. That's when the experiences came to her, and she suddenly knew what it felt like to touch Jiraiya, _kiss Jiraiya! _She yelled out as she fell backwards off her chair, landing on the floor in a sprawled position. She was utterly disgusted, and in shock from the horrible things.

"That's what you get, my dear," Orochimaru said, and then stood up and walked off. He knew? Anko felt dizzy. She recovered after a few minutes and stood up, looking around. Tsunade had got up onto a stage and had a microphone.

"New Year comes in twenty seconds everyone!" she roared out. She also had a dark red blush on her cheeks from where she'd gotten severely drunk. Orochimaru came up and stood beside Anko. She wrapped her arm around his and cuddled into him slightly. Normally he would have pushed her away, but now he let her. Anko smiled happily as the countdown began.

"Ten!" everyone chanted, "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!" Anko gripped Orochimaru tighter. People held onto party poppers, holding the strings ready, "Four! Three!" Everyone tensed. "Two! One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" every screamed, letting off party poppers and throwing confetti into the air. The room exploded with colours and yells and shouts of happiness as they passed into a new year, and people popped champagne. Pops filled the air and the frothy liquid spilled out of the top and on to the floor. People danced with one another and music blasted out loudly, and everyone soon filed outside at the sound of fireworks being let off. This was the world of shinobi so much more impressive fireworks were here.

Dragons emerged in the skies made of fireworks, their bodies being controlled by chakra. The fireworks danced in the skies, sparking and booming before exploding with colour. Anko had dragged Orochimaru out by his hand, and then both stood together, watching the display. Fireworks were sent up, some ordinary and just exploding with light, and others were much more complex and made people 'oo' and 'ah' with fascination. Sparklers were handed out, and Anko wrote her name out with the sparkling wand. The kanji appeared before dissolving away to nothingness. Anko was amused by it, and wrote out other words. Orochimaru drew a snake, and Anko stared at it in awe as if faded away.

The fireworks had to end sooner or later, and as they did Anko sighed wearily. The night had been long, but fun. She took her sensei's hand and then walked back to their house together. Anko's home village had been burnt down and she didn't own an apartment at her young age, so she lived with Orochimaru.

"Thanks for taking me to this party," Anko said, looking up at Orochimaru.

"It was my pleasure, my dear," he responded, and they both smiled at each other. Orochimaru could be twisted at times and do evil deeds, but Anko really did bring out the best in him. Anko nodded happily and then they continued walking. It really was a Happy New Year.


End file.
